(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement on a camera viewer device, more particularly, on a viewer device for a liquid display type digital camera.
(2) Related Art Statement
According to conventional camera viewer devices, for example, viewer devices for liquid display type digital cameras are known, which enable an image of a subject displayed in a display panel provided at a back face of a camera body to be observed from vertical and lateral directions through a mirror disposed at a rotatable support member (See JP-A 2004-297561).
However, since a single mirror is used in such a conventional viewer device for the liquid display type digital camera, the image of the subject is observed as an inverted image through the viewer device used as a low angle finder when the viewer device is looked into from the upper side at the back face side of the camera body. Consequently, it is unfavorably difficult to decide an image composition by feeling.
In such a conventional viewer device, external light is often reflected by the mirror, when photographing is performed in a bright place. Thus, the external light is likely to enter eyes upon reflection with the mirror, so that the contrast of the image of the subject displayed in the display panel becomes relatively lower to unfavorably decrease visual recognition of the image of the subject displayed in the display panel. There is similar inconvenience in case that the image of the subject displayed in the display panel is directly observed without the mirror.
Under the circumstances, a digital camera is proposed in which a hood is detachably provided as a direct-viewing type finder at a side of a back face of a camera body. According to this, visual recognition of an image of a subject displayed on a display panel is improved, because the external light is shielded.